El guardián entre el centeno
by K. Monroe
Summary: La hierba era alta.   Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las delicadas briznas, proyectando su verdoso esplendor. Sakura percibía en sus gentiles manos el movimiento de la hierba, fruto de un exigente vaivén del viento...  Sakura y Sasuke


**¡Hola de nuevo! Os traigo un nuevo fanfic, esta vez sobre una idea que rondaba mi cabeza hacía ya tiempo. Soy consciente de que es un amago de historia, ya que puede o no vérsele principio o fin, pero en verdad tenía ganas de escribir sobre esto. **

**Ahora sin más, les dejo el relato. **

**PD: Es sacrilegio titularlo así, pero algo tiene que ver, no fue por maldad =)**

_EL GUARDIÁN ENTRE EL CENTENO_

La hierba era alta.

Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las delicadas briznas, proyectando su verdoso esplendor. Sakura percibía en sus gentiles manos el movimiento de la hierba, fruto de un exigente vaivén del viento. Solían jugar allí. A un juego donde dos extraños trataban de hacerse daño. Se le llamaba convencionalmente amor. A veces dolía demasiado, para ser un juego de niños.

Él solía usar aquella hierba a modo de almohada, y la incitaba a recostarse en su pecho. Su pelo azabache se enredaba intencionadamente entre sus dedos. Ella acostumbraba concentrarse en el tacto, en sentir cada parte de su cuerpo. Él permanecía en silencio mientras experimentaba las mismas sensaciones.

Sasuke acariciaba su rostro con lentitud, a modo de dolorosa tortura. Le gustaba explorar los confines de su rostro. Tocaba su cuello, su nuca, sus labios. La envolvía en una caricia que desafiaba el paso del tiempo. El invierno era más cálido a su lado.

Él era capaz de sumergirse en sus ojos esmeralda. Con el tiempo había aprendido a nadar en ellos, a no ahogarse. Habría sido capaz de congelar el infierno por un día más de aquéllos a su lado, acariciando su rosado cabello y su nívea tez.

Ambos permanecían en lacónica conversación todo el día. Muchas veces, el crepúsculo les arropaba con sus últimos rayos de sol. La noche era testigo de sus silenciosas lágrimas. Las estrellas adornaban la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos, impidiendo que desaparecieran en el abismo.

Al igual que el sol, ellos también resucitaban diariamente, de algún modo. Al igual que la luna, esperaban la noche para iluminar el camino del otro. Danzaban cual satélite sobre su astro.

La hierba seguía alta, como ayer.

Sakura buscaba con la mirada los lugares donde ésta se encontraba aplastada, evidencia no quemada de la presencia de sus cuerpos. De alguna manera, era el molde de su cuerpo. Lo observó con demorada aflicción. Ella seguía esperándolo en aquel lugar, aún después de tanto tiempo. Él se había marchado, sin decirle una sola palabra.

Ella cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en recordar el olor de su cuerpo, que durante un tiempo había invadido el suyo propio. Todo con él resultaba contagioso. Sonrió. Posó sus recuerdos en las amables facciones del joven. Su expresión amable, absurdamente deformada en malvadas muecas, fruto del dolor que había experimentado. Aún así, ella podía ver a través de eso, veía a través de él. Vio su alma rota, vio la sangre salpicando su cuerpo, contaminando su bondad.

Allí estaba, un día más. En el sitio en el que él prometió volver a verla...

Y la hierba aún estaba alta.

Sintió un dolor en el estómago. Recordar su existencia era muy doloroso, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Su cuerpo la avisaba con señales bastante obvias; debía olvidarlo pronto. Porque aquello estaba consumiendo su fuerza vital. Suspiró entre el bramido de las hojas de los árboles.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos. Se imaginó su rostro, observándola mientras pintaba en él una amable sonrisa. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Lo amaba demasiado, aún. Cayó de rodillas, sangrando ante el fuerte impacto con el rudo suelo. Su estómago seguía contrayéndose a medida que sus llantos aumentaban en intensidad. La ansiedad se apoderó de ella, otra vez. No podía detenerse en llorar, en extrañarlo, en quererlo. ¡Y dolía tanto...! Quería que fuese él quien pusiese fin a aquella agonía. Quería volver a ser la misma Sakura de siempre. Aquella sencilla chica, alegre y despreocupada que un día fue.

Un ruido alejó sus pensamientos. Seguía sin poder levantarse, así que permaneció inmóvil, tratando de ahogar sus quejidos, su dolor. Pudo ver, muy a la distancia, que alguien se acercaba. La hierba era una especie de amplificador de su existencia, en aquel momento. Ella agradeció aquello, pues al menos podría darle tiempo para preparase e intentar defenderse de aquella presencia. Divisó nerviosamente unas prendas blancas, que se hacían más y más evidentes a medida que avanzaban hacia ella.

Su corazón se detuvo.

Vio una ilusión que le obligaba a recordarlo. Un pelo negro como la oscuridad se alzaba apuntando en varias direcciones.

Su corazón se aceleró.

La muchacha se levantó. Sus rodillas dolían, pero aquello ahora no importaba. Sus ojos enfocaron el rostro que ahora estaba frente a ella. Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, observándola, adorándola. Él dio un traspié, un poco confundido.

Sakura observó que su rostro estaba lleno de heridas. Deseó poder curárselas, besarlas. Bañarse en su sangre, congelar el infierno para él.

Ambos quedaron de pie, observándose, sin decir palabra. La hierba les llegaba a la cintura, pero no les impidió acercarse.

Con pasos torpres, Sasuke comenzó a abrirse paso entre los brotes verdes. Se dirigía hacia Sakura, con expresión molesta, reteniendo un profundo odio. Pero ella no se asustó, ni un poco.

Muchas eran las veces que había deseado morirse, esparcir sus cenizas por el río, contaminarlo.

La hierba impedía seriamente encontrarse con sus brazos. Ella no estaba segura de si aquéllo era real, pero no importaba. No, no importaba lo más mínimo.

Sakura tropezó y se cayó. En un instante volvió a ponerse en pie, ante la mirada preocupada de su particular ángel negro. Él por su parte se sobreesforzaba por llegar a ella. Pudo comprobarlo debido a que no sólo su rostro estaba herido, también su cuerpo presentaba cortes y preocupantes golpes. Aunque parecía no importarle.

La distancia se redujo finalmente. Dos pasos los separaban. Se quedaron en silencio, observándose de nuevo, instintivamente. Eran dos animales hambrientos de amor. Ya no podían sucumbir, debían alimentarse el uno del otro.

Sasuke tomó la inicitiva, y comenzó a avanzar hacia Sakura. Sus gestos eran rudos, violentos incluso. Ella permaneció muy quieta. Sus fuertes manos se posaron sobre los hombros de ella, y la empujaron sin compasión hacia atrás. Aunque la sujetaba firmemente para que no cayera, notaba cómo la zarandeaba bruscamente, como si quisiera despertarla de una horrible pesadilla. Ella no entendía nada. Ella sólo sonreía mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro, pues ante todo era feliz al comprobar que allí estaba. Él.

Él quiso hacerle daño, realmente. Pagó con ella sus errores, sus equivocaciones. Sasuke la había abandonado, por eso no comprendía por qué ella lo seguía esperando en aquel sitio. No quería tener el placer de llevarla a ella consigo al infierno ahora que había regresado. Ella no tenía por qué arder con sus pecados.

La violencia de sus movimientos provocaron que ambos cayesen al suelo. Sasuke se maldició una vez más por no haber podido protegerla, pues quedó encima de su tembloroso cuerpo.

Ella quedó sin habla durante largo rato. Sus acciones la desconcertaban, así como el hecho de sentir sus cálidas lagrimas sobre su rostro. Sasuke lloraba, del mismo modo que ella lo había hecho minutos atrás.

- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? - insistió-. ¿Por qué, Sakura? - dijo en un susurro, aún llorando-. ¿Por qué me has esperado todo este tiempo?

Sus preguntas tenían todas una misma respuesta. Era más que obvio. El amor no justifica nada, sólo actuaba sin pensar. Ella agarró sus cabellos y atrajo al joven hacia su pecho. Él se sorprendió ante esto, pero se dejó llevar. Reposó sobre su pecho, ante aquella paz. Notaba los latidos del corazón de la chica, y se serenó.

Al rato levantó su rostro, y la besó rodeado por la alta hierba.

Ella recibió sus cálidos labios, después de tanto tiempo. Se preguntaba si todos los hombres besarían tan bien, aunque realmente no tenía la más mínima importancia. Sakura sólo deseaba besarlo a él.

Su lengua se introdujo en su boca muy lentamente. Hacía tanto tiempo de aquello que se sorprendió nerviosamente inquieta. Él se detuvo. La miró a los ojos. Ella le sonrió muy levemente, un gesto que casi parecía de puro dolor disimulado. La sujetó por las caderas, y comenzó a despojarla salvajemente de sus prendas.

Ella no supo ponerle freno a su instinto. Su cuerpo le rogaba a Sasuke en todos los sentidos. Sus manos revolotearon libres sobre su espalda, como quien repasa un mapa que se sabe de memoria. Abrió sus piernas para encajarse mejor con él. Sasuke la observó, sin expresión alguna en sus ojos para volver a besarla. No fue delicado. Estaba realmente muriéndose de sed, y ella era la fuente de la que realmente quería beber.

Y así, entre la hierba, él comenzó a hacerle el amor.

El cuerpo de Sakura reaccionaba a él. Volvía a marcarla con su olor a hombre, con su pasión. Y ella se sintió desfallecer felizmente en el abismo. Caía en la oscuridad...

… pero esta vez lo hacía con él.

**Esto ha sido todo. Si lees esto es porque has decidido gastar un poco de tu tiempo en leer enfermedades mentales de la autora. A ti, sobre todo, muchas gracias por hacer que esto tenga sentido.**

**XO**


End file.
